Chibi Invasion
by CloudTrueSoldier
Summary: Uhh...this story is....strange....
1. Default Chapter

Chibi-Usa(mini moon)- "Hello everyone I am Chibi-Usa and I am in this fic because my name has Chibi in it. The fic has absolutely nothing to do with me, and I have absolutely nothing to do with the fic. But some guy ran into me and-"  
  
Some guy runs onto the street and runs over chibi-usa  
  
Chibi-Usa, with a foot print on her head- "Uhhh yes well, like I was saying-"  
  
  
A rabid cheeta suddenly attacks Chibi-Usa  
  
Chibi-Usa- "AHHH HELP ME SAILOR MOON!!!"  
  
Chibi Sailor Moon walks on to the scene- "Uh did I like uh miss something?" She looks around totally unobservant of her little sister/daughter being torn to shreds.  
  
People begin rushing in with video cameras. But none are pointed at the poor girl being torn to shreds, all are pointed up Chibi Sailor Moon's skirt. She looks around, wondering where all the people were coming from. She felt like eating a ham and oreo sandwich.  
  
Chibi Sailor Moon- "Oh my gosh! Wow! Hey is my hair ok?" She begins doing her hair when she suddenly realizes her sister is being eaten by a rabid cheetah. "Hey like uh, stop that right now." The cheeta looks up and looks at Sailor Moon. He blinks a couple times then goes back to his feast.  
  
Chibi Sailor Moon- "SUPER SAILOR MOON ULTRA MOON PRNICESS SUPER COOL POWERS CONFORM!!!" Nothing happens. "Oh damn, I forgot the words again." Walks away.  
  
Chibi Sailor Mars walks on- "Uh like what happened? Its not uh like i'm uh ditz or anything, but uh i'm kinda a lost or something." She suddenly sees the half eaten corspe of Chibi-Usa. "Hey where the mother %#@* is that girls mom/sister?"  
  
Chibi Rapid Cheeta begins to dance away.  
  
Meanwhile in Chibi Final Fantasy Town our story begins.  
  
Chibi Cid- SHUT THE MOTHER TIT SUCKING UNCLE #@%*ING @$$ RAPING PIECE OF @#$T D@MN-*takes a breath*-$)@!&%)!#_)#@&%*!)#(!*&%)(&#)(!%&*)@&#  
  
Chibi Tifa-"Are you done?"  
  
Chibi Cid- "One sec, @%&)#@!(*&%)(*&!@)(&%!)(*&%)(*&!)(@#!!!"  
  
Chibi Tifa- "Now are you done?"  
  
Chibi Cid- "Yea, oh wait, #%$)@&$, ok yea, I'm done."  
  
Chibi Cloud looks up from his GameBoy- "I just can't get into the story." The chibis look at him strangely. "Uhh I mean...WHAT ARE YOOOOUU DOING?!?!" Silence. "Nothing eh?" Goes back to playing his Gameboy.  
  
Chibi Yuffie is playing with her shorts again. Chibi Barret is watching intently. Suddenly really bad porn music plays. The group looks up, sees no one and they all go back to starring at Yuffie's shorts. Except Cloud, who just can't get into the story.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Spock reappears, back from the dead. "Live long and prosper." He says out of the blue. A ShinRa helicopter suddenly lands on him. A muffled; "I knew that was gonna happen." Was heard.  
  
Chibi president Rufus stepped from the helicopter.  
  
Chibi Rufus- "Hey, I just came to tell you that the stock I invested in last week went up by 1/4!!!" He begins to dance around with a Tuna fish. The body guards look strangely at him, hop in the helicopter and take off without him. Rufus doesn't notice until he his done singing and dansing, at which time he is stabbed by Chibi Sephiroth.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth-"Oh damn, that wasn't the president." He flies away.  
  
Chibi Cloud throws the Gameboy to the ground, kicks at it, misses and is knocked out. Yuffie is seen with a dripping materia.  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Slut."  
  
Chibi Tifa- "Not again."  
  
Chibi Barret- "I AM NOT A SLU- oh wait, you weren't talking to me."  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "Shut up whore."  
  
Chibi Barret- "I AM NOT A- oh damn I did it again.:  
  
Chibi Aeris- "You shut up ho!"  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "Come over here and make me bitch." Chibi Aeris promptly goes over and stabs her stick into Yuffie. Yuffie giggles with pleasure. Tifa makes a disgusted sound and Cloud lays on the floor. Chibi Vincent is seen playing with himself.  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "Hey vince, can I play to?"  
  
Chibi Vincent- "Sure Yuffie."  
  
Chibi RedXIII- "Hey Yuffie will you play with me?"  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "I thought we had you neutered Red?"  
  
Chibi Red walks off with his tail between his legs.  
  
Chibi Cloud wakes up to see Chibi Tifa leaning over him.  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Holy crap those are- Oh, it's just Tifa."   
  
Chibi Tifa- "Cloud, I love you."  
  
Chibi Aeris- "I love you too Cloud!"  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "Me too." Chibi Cloud's face is covered with a huge grin.  
  
Chibi Barret- "I love ya too Cloud." The grin suddenly disappears. Barret gets up and begins running after Cloud. The two begin running throughout the city.  
  
Chibi Cid- "Damn, I never got to say I loved him too..."  
  
Chibi Turks surrond the area. Chibi Reno- "Put you're hands up and exit the building with them high in the air." He chuckles, "I've always wanted to say that.  
  
Chibi Elena smacks him upside the head- "You've already forgotten our mission."  
  
Chibi Reno- "We had a mission?"  
  
Chibi Elena- "Yes, and it wasn't to be gay."  
  
Chibi Rufus suddenly looks up- "Did someone say my name?"  
  
Chibi Elena- "You stupid-"  
  
Chibi pedestrian #7560- "I did!"  
  
Chibi Elena smacks pedestrian #7560 upside the head- "Shut up fool."  
  
Chibi pedestrian #7560- "But I Di-" Chibi elena takes out her gun and shoots him.  
  
Chibi Reno- "Don't worry, he was a solicoter."  
  
Chibi Rufus- "Damn those people, they're always callin me in the middle of-" He glances toward Elena, she glares back.  
  
Chibi Cloud is seen running around in the back ground, a horny Barret chasing behind him. Chibi Cid begins to chant "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry." Again.  
  
Chibi Innocent Bystandards 1-5 lay rolling around in the street, they are covered in Peanut Butter and Mustard.  
  
Chibi Cait Saith, who isn't being controlled by Chibi Reeve anymore, runs onto the scene, takes the drippiing materia from Yuffie and runs away. Chibi Yuffie glares at him.  
  
Chibi Vincent began to laugh, "Well what comes around goes around." He said laughing.  
  
Chibi Yuffie punched him somewhere where the sun don't shine. Chibi Vincent let out a high pitch squeal. Two men dressed in white with a stretcher suddenly run onto the scene.  
  
Chibi Stretcher guys- "Hut, hut, hut, hut." They put Vincent on the stretcher, who is curled up in a ball holding himself and march off. "Hut, hut, hut, hut." They deposit him next two other people in a room who are also grabbing themselves.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth suddenly flies back onto the scene.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth- "I am...BATMAN." He flings his trench coat around himself, batman style. "I am the night, I am vengance, oh crap I already said I am...BATMAN!" He scuffs his boot and begins to walk off.  
  
A chibi shoe shine boy waddles up and begins to shine Chibi Sephiroth's shoe. Chibi Sephiroth kicks him in the groin and throws him 1/4 of a gil. The Chibi Stretcher people come back on again. "Hut hut hut hut hut."   
  
Chibi Cloud runs by screaming, "HELP ME!!!"  
  
Chibi Barret- "I'll help ya, just pull down you're pants."  
  
Chibi Tifa sticks her foot out and trips Barret. He falls into one of the innocent bystandards who is covered in peanut butter and mustard.  
  
Chibi Barret- "well hello there."  
  
Chibi Innocent Bystandard #3- "AHH!! Quick get my a dvg on the cvc of the bkj before the utl become a rfw with a qul that wants ptr!" Acronym man suddenly flies onto the scene.  
  
Chibi Acronym Man- "Conjuction junction what's your function?"  
  
Chibi Aeris gives Chibi Acronym Man a swift kick to the groin. He falls over mumbling something about wishing she hadn't done that, cause he was trying out for the School House Rocks rehearsal today.  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Oh, uh...sorry?" The Chibi Stretcher men marched back out. Yuffie slapped some gum in one of the guys hands as a tip.  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "I learned that from a movie."  
  
Chibi Cloud- "I *huff* wish you *huff* guys had stopped *huff* Barret *huff* sooner." HE then proceeded to collapse on the ground. Red set his tail on Cloud's foot and began to read a book. Innocent Bystandard #4 watched Red's tail flick about. He then decided to grab it.  
  
IB4 let out a yelp and began to run around in nothing but peanut butter and mustard.  
  
Chibi Alex Trebek and Regis Phillbin suddenly fall out of the sky.  
  
Chibi Regis- "Hey alex, is that you're final answer?"  
  
Chibi Alex- "Shut up Regis...Dumbass."  
  
Chibi Regis- "What was that? I'm sorry, wrong answer, you leave with only 1000 dollars."  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "What are dollars? Are they hairs from a doll?"  
  
Chibi Regis looks at the young girl strangely. "Little girl, little girl. I'M THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!!" IB2 come up behind Regis and begins to hump him.  
  
Chibi Green Ranger promptly arrives, along with all the other Chibi rangers of course.  
  
Chibi Green Ranger- "Hey where are we?"  
  
Chibi Pink Ranger- "I dunno, but the guy in peanut butter has a bigger-"  
  
Chibi Green Ranger- "OK SHUT UP ALREADY!! YOU'RE GIVING THE LITTLE KIDS NIGHTMARES!!"  
  
Chibi Little kid looks up at Chibi Pink Ranger- "Can I sleep with you."  
  
Chibi Pink Ranger- "Sure thing kid, I bet you even have a bigger-"  
  
Chibi Red Ranger- "OK ok, we gotta morphin time this place.  
  
Chibi Jeb Bush- "Can I sleep with you two Chibi Pink Ranger."  
  
Chibi Pink Ranger- "Uhh, sure ok."  
  
Chibi Bill Clinton- "Ooo ooo, me too!"  
  
Chibi Hilary Clinton slaps Bill and drags him out of the street by his year. Barret begins to stir. The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes, Chibi Green Ranger.  
  
Chibi Barret- "Hehehehe, hey you come here, I need to give you something." Chibi Green Ranger walks over slowly. Chibi Barret pulls down his pants and the video cameras come rushing back, yes the same ones that got Chibi Sailor Moon on tape.  
  
Everyone gasps.  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "Did I just smell peanut butter?" Everyone looks to Chibi Yuffie, slightly confused.  
  
Chibi Green Ranger pulls up his pants.  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Holy crap that was small, I could barely see it!"  
  
Chibi Green Ranger turns red.  
  
Chibi Red Ranger- "Hey you mother @%@#$%# Piece of @$!@! that's my @$#$!$ color! Son of @#%#@!  
  
Chibi Yellow Ranger- "I like pretty llamas."  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Is a llama like a dollar?"  
  
Chibi Alex Trebek is seen with Bill Clinton in the corner.  
  
Chibi Tifa- "What the hell?"  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Shut up slut."  
  
Chibi Tifa- "Can't you be more creative ho?"  
  
Chibi Aeris- "It's not my fault that author doesn't know a lot of women insults. Whore."  
  
Chibi Tifa- "Be-otch!"  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Hey that was a knew one."  
  
Chibi Yuffie is seen with her pants down now. She is wearing Tifa's orthapedic underwear.  
  
Chibi Tifa- "Hey what the hell?!"  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "I sorry, it was just sooo cute."  
  
Suddenly anime type sweat drops appear over everyone's head.  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Ya know I wore that underwear once..." Everyone suddenly turns to Cloud  
  
Everyone- "You did?" Chibi Cloud turns Red  
  
Chibi Red Ranger- "Hey G@D D@MNIT QUiT STEALIN MY MOTHER @$!#ING COLOR!"  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Uhh, I was just kidding..."  
  
Chibi Jeb Bush comes back- "Hey guys, I just slept with another PlayBoy super model."  
  
Chibi Bill Clinton- "You wish." Bill is also seen on the bed with a girl in bunny ears.  
  
Chibi George W. Bush- "Hehehehe, I love bunnies."  
  
Chibi Shaq- "Hey, where'd I come from?"  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Probably from a storck."  
  
Chibi Shaq- "Oh... I see." Runs away trying to dribble a basketball.  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "Hey Tifa, how do you get this underwear off?"  
  
Chibi Tifa goes over to Yuffie and takes her underwear off. Chibi Yuffie and Tifa turn red.  
  
Chibi Red Ranger- "I know what everyone is thinking, they think I'm gonna burst out swearing because they're stealing my color. THOSE STUPID #$)@&%)(&#!)%(&* STOLE MY COLOR!"  
  
Chibi Barret- "I saw that one coming."  
  
Chibi Cloud- "I thought you were knocked out?"  
  
Chibi Barret- "I was?"  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "Can I please get some new underwear?"  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Just go inside and get some."  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "But who's house is this?"  
  
Chibi Aeris- "I dunno, but if they do anything to you just whip out you're Conformer."  
  
Chibi Yuffie grins- "Ok." She walks in, with no pants on and begins to rumage through that house. AFter a while, she comes back out wearing some mens boxers.  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Maybe now you'll stop playing with you're pants." Yuffie pulls up her shorts, but the boxers stick out the bottom because they are so much longer than her shorts.  
  
Chibi Tifa- "Uhhh, what happened to the Innocent Bystandards that were rolling around in Peanut Butter and Mustard?"  
  
Chibi Barret- "I ate them."  
  
Chibi Tifa- "Why?"  
  
Chibi Barret- "uhhh, because I can?"  
  
Chibi Tifa- "Right..."  
  
Chibi Cloud- "I'm going to bed."  
  
Chibi Tifa- "But CLoud it's only 2:30 PM."  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Whoa, my bed time was an hour ago." Chibi Cloud runs off and concludes another epic day in the adventures of Chibi Land. 


	2. The next saga of the chibis...again...st...

Chibi Cloud suddenly wakes up from his "nap". He isn't wearing any underwear and Tifa is seen under the bed with a video camera. Yuffie is also under the bed, but her pants are down, and she's playing with them. Again.`  
  
Chibi Aeris walks in- "What the hell?"  
  
Chibi Cloud wakes up and realizes he isn't wearing any underwear.  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Ahhh! Where's my underwear?!"  
  
Chibi Barret stands up- "Right here." He picks them up, "Sorry, I took em."  
  
Tifa gets out from under the bed and walks out of the room.  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Where's she going?"  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "To get her pictures developed."  
  
Chibi Cloud- "What'd she take pictures of?"  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "Uhh...ummm...uhhh Pretty Birds?"  
  
Chibi Cloud looks at her confused. Chibi Red then walks in.  
  
Chibi Red- "WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP?!?!"  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Didn't I use that last time?"  
  
Chibi Aeris- "I don't think so..."  
  
Chibi Tom Green falls through the rough. He lands on Yuffie's face.  
  
Chibi Tom Green- "MY BUM IS ON YOUR LIPS MY BUM IS ON YOUR LIPS!!!"  
  
Chibi Yuffie bites his @$$.  
  
Chibi Tom Green- "Ow, you dumb b@tch, I'm gonna go hump a dead moose."  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Shut up slut, only I can call Yuffie a bitch!"  
  
Chibi Tom Green- "Oh, I'm sorry." Turns back to Yuffie. "HO!"  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Nope, that's Tifa's."  
  
Chibi Tom Green- "Damn..." Turns to Yuffie again. "PEANUT BUTTER AND OREO SANDWICH!!"  
  
Chibi Aeris looks at Tom Green for a moment then turns to the guy that just walked in the door.  
  
Chibi Guy That Just Walked In The Door- "HA MY NAME IS LONGER THAN ALL OF YOURS!!!"  
  
Chibi Red lowers his tail to just above his butt and farts. The Guy That Just Walked In The Door dies in a giant ball of fire.  
  
Chibi Cid- "So why the $#@$ are we in Cloud's %#@$^NG piece of $#@% room?!"  
  
Chibi Barret- "I wanna have sex with him."  
  
Chibi Cid- "Oh."  
  
Chibi Cloud begins to play his GameBoy.  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Hey guys wouldn't it be cool if we were all a bunch of mini figure thingys and we got to play soccer against one of those spinny soccer table people?"  
  
Chibi Tifa runs back in- "Hey guys I was just posting pictures all over town...oh hi Cloud."  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Actually Cloud I think it would be cool if we were..."  
  
Chibi Cloud- "You do?"  
  
Chibi Aeris- "No."  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Tifa? What were you posing pictures of?"  
  
Chibi Tifa- "Oh...uhh...uummm pretty birds?" Yuffie gives her a peace sign.  
  
Chibi Tifa- "What the hell are you flashing the peace sign at me for?"  
  
Chibi Tom Green- "Hey did you guys forget about me?"  
  
Chibi Barret- "Nope, just him." Points to the guy outside the window who is holding up a picture of something.  
  
Chibi Tom Green looks at the picture, then looks at Cloud, who still isn't wearing any pants and makes the connecting. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!!"  
  
Chibi Cloud- "You knew we saved the world?"  
  
Chibi Tom Green looks at Cloud, who's pants are still down and burst into laughter.   
  
Chibi Vincent walks back in, a cup now protects him. "Hi guys!" His voice is high pitched. "Hey Yuffie come here for a second." She walks over to him. He kicks her in the crotch and she looks at him funny, then goes back under the bed, where she conveniently finds a Big Mac.  
  
Chibi Vincent looks perplexed. "You mean not everyone has one?"  
  
Chibi Tom Green- "I had one removed in an operation." Chibi Vince stars at him in horror.  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Eewww...that's why I'm a les-" Tifa slaps her upside the head.  
  
Cloud stars at the two. "Didn't we have this converstation last time?" The two look innocently back at him.  
  
Chibi Power Rangers come back, making another appearance.  
  
"MY THING ISN'T SMALL!!!" The Chibi Green Ranger shouts upon arrival.  
  
The Chibi Pinks Ranger just laughs.  
  
Chibi Red Ranger looks around- "Ok good, no one is using my color."  
  
Chibi Regis Phillbin falls through the roof. "Hey what happened to me last time?"  
  
Chibi Cloud- "We didn't like you."  
  
Chibi Regis- "Is that you're final answer?"  
  
Chibi Cloud thinks for a minute- "Uhh wait, I wanna change it."  
  
Chibi Regis- "What would you like to change it to?"  
  
Chibi Cloud- "SCREW YOU REGIS!!!"  
  
Chibi Barret perks up- "I'll screw you Regis." Chibi Barret begins chasing Chibi Regis. Regis breaks through the wall he is so scared.  
  
Chibi Cloud suddenly notices his pants are down, He debates for a minute weather to put his gameboy down and pull up his pants or just keep playing his Gameboy. He continues playing. Then he notices the guy in the window.  
  
Chibi Cloud- "Hey is that my-"  
  
Chibi Aeris runs over and pokes the guy with her stick, shattering the window. "Oops, Didn't see him there."  
  
Chibi George W. appears- "Hehehehe That was funny."  
  
Chibi Jeb Bush- "Shush, let Dick Cheney do the talking." Then he Looks at Yuffie who is playing with her pants. "Hey can I sleep with you?"  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "NO!" She slaps him and does her pants up.  
  
Chibi Aeris- "HOLY @$IT SHE HAS HER PANTS DONE UP!!!"  
  
Chibi Jeb Bush is suddenly attacked by a rabid racoon. "Ahhh! Georgy help me."  
  
Chibi George W.- "Hehehe, you said Georgy." He watches as his brother is eaten completely by the racoon. "Hehehehe."  
  
Chibi Bill Clinton- "I slept with that racoon."  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Why do all these people keep appearing?"  
  
Chibi O.J. Simpson- "If he didn't have sexually relations with that woman, I didn't kill my wife." Begins to laugh. "Get it?!?! HAHAHAH!! Do ya get it?!" Everyone shakes their head. "oh...uhh..." Shoots himself.  
  
Chibi Bill Clinton- "Oh wait, I get it now!" Begins to laugh.  
  
Chibi Cloud- "So easy to use no wonder it's number one!"  
  
Chibi Cid- "What's so easy to use?"  
  
Chibi Aeris- Probably a Cond-"  
  
Chibi Cloud- "E-MAIL SUCKS, E-MAIL SUCKS!"  
  
Chibi Regis comes running back in and stops to take a breather. Chibi Barret jumps on top of him and begins humping him.  
  
Chibi Yellow Ranger- "Ewwww." Regis is killed by Barret and Barret promptly gets off and pretends nothing happened.  
  
Chibi Red Ranger- "Uhhh...man things have gotten weird. I remeber when it was just the talking robot and the floating head."  
  
Chibi The Wizard of OZ- "Did someone say my name?"  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Didn't we already use that joke."  
  
Chibi The Wizard of OZ- "But I coulda sworn someone said my name. I know I heard, "floating head."  
  
Chibi Aeris- "So just because someone says floating head, you thinks it's you?"  
  
Chibi The Wizard of Oz- "Well yea..."  
  
Chibi Aeris- "Uhh...sure..."  
  
chibi Allen Iverson appears and looks at Yuffie who has her pants down again "Wanna screw the mvp?"  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "what's an MVP?"  
  
Chibi Barret- "I dunno, but I'll screw ya anyway.  
  
Chibi Allen Iverson- "AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Chibi Shaq- "I shoulda been the d@mn MVP..."  
  
Chibi Yuffie- "what's an MVP?"  
  
Chibi Cloud- "I dunno..."  



End file.
